Rare Smile
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Tyson loves Christmas and goes to visit Kai. After persuading Kai to come stay with him for Christmas will both finally be able to realise their feelings for one and other? TyKai
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Basically a Tyson/Kai fic that happens around Christmas time. This is my first Tyson/Kai so it might not be very good. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

****

**Rare smile: Chapter one**

****

The navy haired boy rushed out of his room and leapt down the stairs in excitement. "Yahoo!" he cried running into the kitchen and almost knocking his Grandpa over. 

"Hey watch where you're going little dude!"

He sat down at the table and eagerly started munching down his breakfast. "I can't believe that there's only one more day to go! It snowed last night again! Man, I can't wait to get out there!" He got up and with a large smile said. "See ya later Grandpa , I'm going outside."  

Getting ready to run out he was suddenly pulled back. "Hey what's the big idea?!" he demanded. 

"Hold on a second little dude whether it's Christmas Eve or not, the dojo still needs cleaning and that's your responsibility this week."  

"You've got to be kidding me!" cried Tyson struggling to get away. 

"Well hurry up then the longer you waste standing here the longer time it will be before-" The old man stopped for a moment and looked at his grip. "What?!" All that he held was his Grandson's t-shirt. "Tyson!!!" 

The boy rushed quickly back upstairs to his room. "Sorry Granpa but there's no way that today of all days I'm gonna clean your stupid dojo!" he said to himself as he pulled a sweater over his head.  After shoving on a pair of sneakers and wrapping a scarf securely around his neck he opened his window.

Every time his Grandfather wanted him to practice Kendo when he couldn't be bothered or make him clean the house he would simply retreat to his room and then climb carefully out of the window. "He, he, he. I'm so smart!" he boasted to himself as he carefully climbed up on to the ledge. But unfortunately this time he forgot one thing… 

"What the-?!" his foot suddenly slipped sending him flying off the ledge. "Ahhh!" 

Thankfully for him the deep layer of snow cushioned him from sub staining any injuries. He stuck his head out of the snow sweatdropping. "I guess I forgot how slippery snow can be…" Shaking off the snow from himself he hurried out of the garden so as not be spotted by his grandfather who would undoubtedly be mad at him. 

The world champion walked down the white covered streets with a large smile on his face. He really did love this time of year and all of this snowed reminded him of the world championship held in Russia. It felt so long ago now… 

"I wonder what the other are up to?" Max was still in New York with his mum, Rei was back at his village in China and Kenny wasn't around at the moment since he was away on vacation with his parents. "I wonder if they got the card I sent them." 

Tyson shivered slightly, the coldness wrapping around his bare skin. Suddenly he remembered. "Kai!" Yes the mysterious red eyed leader of the blade breakers did not live all that far way. "It's been along time since I last saw Kai. I wonder how he's doing." Tyson smiled. "I think I'll go see him. Um, just to pass the time of course…" 

****************************************************************

By the time Tyson finally reached Kai's house he was exhausted. "I wish there was an easier way to get here." He sighed before pressing the button on the intercom. 

"Yes?" came a somewhat dull voice. "Can I help you?"

"Um, hi my name's Tyson. I'm a friend of Kai's, from the Blade breakers."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"An appointment? Um I didn't know I would need one…"

"Would you wish to make one?"

"Look would you just please tell I'm here!" he yelled back growing irritated.

"Very well, I will alert young master Kai of your presence and see if he permits you to enter."

Tyson childishly stuck his tongue out at the intercom despite the fact that no one could see him. 

A minute or two later the gates opened. Tyson quickly walked up to the house following the clean snow less paths.  An old stern looking man in a suit opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He led Tyson up the flight of stairs towards Kai's room. This was actually the first time Tyson had ever been in side his team captain's house. 

"Master Kai, a Mr. Tyson is here to see you." announced the butler as he gently knocked on the door.

"Send him in." replied Kai.  

The man opened the door allowing Tyson to enter and left. "Um thanks."

The greyish blue haired boy lay on his bed, his red eyes gazing upwards at the ceiling.

"Hey Kai, how are you? Wow you're room is huge!" cried Tyson in awe.

Kai got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Such a warm greeting." chuckled Tyson. "I came here to see you of course."

"Okay."

Tyson stopped gazing about and stared at Kai. There were a few moments of silence as the pair of boy's stood staring at each other. Feeling uncomfortable Tyson decided to speak up. "Uh so… um did you get the card I sent you?"

"Yeah, um thanks…" replied Kai unsure of what else to say.

"No problem. I sent one to everyone else too. So are you excited?"

"About what?"

"Christmas of course!" cried Tyson in disbelief that Kai had no idea what he was talking about.

"Christmas isn't really my thing."

"How can you not like Christmas?! Christmas time is the best time of the year! Have you even got a Christmas tree?"

"Tyson to me Christmas is nothing but a waste of time."

"How can you say that?! Christmas is awesome! I mean you get presents and are able to eat great food plus you get to spend it with the people you care about."

The other boy sighed. "Listen Tyson if you just came here to try spread some of that holiday joy crap then you can just leave. I'm not into such ridiculous and pathetic things."

"Don't be such a scourge! I just walked all the way here in the freezing cold to see you and this is the thanks I get?!"

Kai snorted. "No one asked you to come."

"I know that! I came here to see you! To be with a person I care about!" Kai's eyes widened. Cared about?

"I-I uh mean… well a little appreciation would be nice!" Kai stared in perplexity at the smaller boy. Why had he come here? What was so important about Christmas that he had to come see him? Kai knew that all the other members of the Blade breakers weren't around. Could it be that Tyson came here because he was lonely? No, Tyson was never lonely. Besides he had his Grandpa as well as Dragoon. If it wasn't that then what hell was the reason?

"Um Kai? Are you all right?" asked Tyson sounding slightly worried. 

Kai awoke from his thoughts. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Tyson blinked. "Huh?"

"Well you were just after complaining that you had to walk all the way here so you obviously must be tired. At least if I give you something you'll shut up."

"Oh. Okay then…" Kai opened the door and walked out, Tyson quickly following him. He led the boy downstairs to the dining room and asked for some soup to be brought.

"Wow this is great!" declared Tyson slurping it down vigorously. "It's a hundred times better than the stuff my Grandpa makes!"

"There that should warm you up." replied Kai with a small sigh,

"Hey could you tell the cook to pour another bowl of this stuff!" cried Tyson indicating to the same stern looking man who stood near by. The man glowered at him for a moment before walking off to fulfil his master's guest's request. __

_"I still don't get it. Why in the hell is it bothering me so much?" _thought Kai_. _

"So Kai what have you been doing lately?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Nothing that would interest you." he replied sourly. Tyson chose to ignore him. 

"It's been a long time since we've all been together hasn't it?  Me, you, Max, Rei and Kenny. I miss the time we spent competing for the world championships. Man we met a lot of people, didn't me?"

"Hmn."

"I guess I'm a little sad that it's all over. I mean it's great that we won and all but now that we have there's no much left to achieve. Hey Kai do you still practice Beyblading?"

The other boy snorted. "Of course. It's the only way to improve."

Tyson gave a small chuckle. "I still remember those days when I was an amateur blader striving to be the best and challenging everyone I came across."

"Well for the most part you still act that way."

"What?! Just what the heck are you trying to say?!" He demanded, but stopped when he noticed a small hint of a smile on his team-mates face. His impression softened and he snorted. "Remember I still am the world champ you know."

"Yes, I know…" Kai whispered to himself.

"Your soup sir." announced the butler placing the bowl in front of Tyson.  
"Great! Hey wait! Where's my bread?!"

Suppressing a sigh he placed the bread down beside the bowl. "Your 'bread', sir."

"Thanks!" he cried grabbing the bowl and dunging his bread in. "Hey Kai aren't you going to have some?"

"I'm not particularly hungry." replied Kai trying to look anywhere but the other boy's direction.

"Um, Kai you don't celebrate Christmas do you?" he asked putting the bowl down.

"I thought that would have been obvious."

"Well why don't you?"

"Not everyone celebrates it, Tyson."

"I know that but I just can't understand why you hate it."

"I never said I hated it…" he stopped and sighed. "Look can we just drop it?"

"Okay." agreed Tyson not wishing to make his team mate mad. Although he would never admit it out loud, Kai was somewhat scary when he was angry. An idea formed in his mind but… He gazed timidly over at the other boy and bit his lip. _Should I? Would… would he get angry with me? Or-_

"What's wrong?" asked Kai, realising from the look on the other boy's face that something was troubling him.

"Huh? Oh, oh nothings wrong!" cried Tyson flapping his arms about and trying to act normal. 

Kai held his gaze. "I'm not as stupid as you Tyson. I know that something is the matter. Now tell me what it is."

"Kai…"

Although his outside exterior didn't show it Kai was surprised with himself too. _Since when am I so worried about what other people feel?_

He knew if the situation were the other way around he would have been cold to Tyson and told him to mind his own business.

Tyson felt his face turn red and found that he was incapable of looking Kai in the eyes. What in the world was wrong with him? Big deal if Kai said no. It wasn't the end of the world. It was just the way Kai was. "I-I was wondering… um I know you don't celebrate Christmas or anything but I uh was wondering if maybe you'd want to come spend the night at my house. We could keep each other company and it would be fun since we don't get to see each other that often." Kai stared unsure of what he was asking.  

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! I guess I just thought I would ask…" Tyson wanted him to spend the night at his? That was certainly an unusual proposal. What he didn't understand however was why it had taken Tyson so long to ask him. Sleeping at Tyson's house, why would he be interested in something like that? Wasn't it just like those things that little kids had? Sleepovers? Kai would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that he actually wanted to accept the boy's proposal. _What the-?_

"Kai?" The bluish haired boy awoke from his thoughts and looked at the smaller boy for a few moments. What was it about him that…

"Um, well do you? I uh mean do you-"

"Fine I'll spend the night."

"I mean if-" he stopped and blinked. "What? You-you mean you'll stay?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

He sighed. "That's what I said didn't I."

A huge smiled formed on Tyson's face. "Yay Kai this is great!" he cried rising from his chair. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun, and Grandpa he's all ready made lots of food and-"

Kai got up from the table and started to walk away. "Kai, where are you going?"

"If I'm going to be staying at yours, I'll need to pack won't I." he replied not bothering to look back.

"Oh yeah sure!" The navy haired boy rushed towards him.

_Stupid idiot.__ I agreed to stay at his house to stay at his house, it's not like I accepted a proposal of marriage or something. He stopped for a moment grasping what he had just said.  __What?! I meant-_

"Hey Kai is something up? Your cheeks are kind of red."

"There's nothing wrong! Now shut up before I change my mind."

Tyson sighed. "All right then."

Groaning he continued to walk on. _Stupid idiot… _

**Authors Notes: **I hope that was all right and not too bad. Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 2**

"Grandpa I'm home!" announced Tyson as he opened the front door. "Kai's with me so would it be all right if-?"

"Yooooooooh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" The blue haired boy suddenly found being attacked and tossed back outside into the snow. Groaning he sat up. "What the-"

With a kendo stick held over his head his Grandpa prepared to attack the boy. Without a second thought he scurried backwards. "Grandpa?!"

"You totally ditched your duties and now you must pay the consequences!" yelled the old man getting ready to attack again.

_Damn, I was so distracted with Kai that I completely forgot about the old man. Kai… wait that's it!_

"Grandpa, wait! Ka-Kai's here!"

The old man stopped his attack and looked towards the doorway where Kai stood. "Hello there dude! It's been a long time since I last seen you."

Kai nodded, his way of saying hello.

"Hey Grandpa, would it be all right if Kai spends the night?" Tyson asked with obvious caution. 

"Well I don't see why not."

"Great! Thanks Grandpa! Hey Kai let's-"

"Of course that doesn't mean you're relieved of your duties." stated the old man with a smirk.

Tyson blinked in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"Start cleaning!" shouted the old man shoving a mop into his Grandson's hand and pointing towards the dojo.

"Nani?!?!"

"This is just too cruel and unusual!!!!!!!!" wailed Tyson as he mopped the floor pitifully.

Kai sighed as he attempted to block out the other boy's constant whining. _Why did I even come here?_

Wiping his brow Tyson groaned with frustration. "Man I'm no where near finished…"  He glanced over towards Kai who sat in his usual position with his arms folded and eyes shut. He bit his lip beginning to feel guilty for making Kai come here. He had boasted about how great Christmas yet here he was mopping the floor. Kai was no doubt having a ball… _I bet Kai doesn't even want to be here._

Kai slowly opened his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet, which was strange since it was almost never silent when Tyson was around. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased that Tyson had finally shut his mouth for once but still he found it slight odd. 

"Tyson."

The dark haired boy awoke from his thoughts. "Huh?"

Just as he opened his mouth to stay something he stopped himself. Why was he doing this? "Nothing…"

Tyson frowned faintly. "Uh Kai… I-I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Well, I know this can't be much fun for you so I'm sorry for forcing you to come. So I uh mean you can leave if you want to…"

Kai stared at the boy slight taken aback. But the surprise on his face instantly faded and casually said, "So you're saying you want me to leave?"

"No wait I-I didn't mean it like that!" Tyson responded quickly. "I just meant-"

Kai smiled somewhat faintly to himself. "I don't have anything better to do therefore I might as well stay here." He stopped and snorted. "Idiot, as if I'd ever let you force me to do anything."

Tyson immediately broke into a smile and for some strange reason felt himself blush. 

"Hey Kai just so this will go faster, do you want to give me a hand?!"

"Just because I said I'd stay doesn't mean I want to help you. Don't be so god-dammed lazy." 

"Ahhh you're so cruel!"

Be time he finished it was all ready night time and despite his constant complains of being exhausted and on the verge of collapsing he was now bubbling over with tremendous energy from Kai's perspective.

"Great it's night! Grandpa will be getting ready to switch on the lights!" cried Tyson with excitement.

Kai stared at him, confused. "Lights?" 

Tyson didn't need him to answer however for a few moments later the entire garden lit up with brightly glowing and different coloured flashing lights. "What is this?"

"Grandpa, thought it'd be a neat idea if we decorated the garden with lights just like the displays you see during Christmas time at the stores." replied Tyson with a grin on his face. "We've had the lights up for more than a week now but I still like to come out and see them being turned on each night." Although he would never admit it out loud Kai was quite impressed with the decorations and thought that they actually did kind of warm up the place. It was almost kind of nice…

"Hey Kai, let's eat!" Tyson cried enthusiastically grabbing hold of Kai's arm.

 His red eyes widened slightly as he felt the blue haired boy's touch. He was still getting used to having other people touching him. All the hugging at the world championships had been somewhat tough to get through.

Tyson quickly guided him into the kitchen were on the kitchen table sat a chocolate Christmas cake. "Yay! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" 

Kai sweatdropped slightly. The idiot was this excited over cake? _Only Tyson…_

The navy haired boy took two bowls out of the cupboard and a small jug of cream out of the fridge and placed them on the table. "Come on Kai dig in!"

"I'm not really hungry."

"How can you deny yourself the wonder that is pudding?!" cried Tyson in horror. 

"Unlike you I don't have control issues when it comes to food."

"Aw come Kai try a piece, I guarantee that you'll like it."

"You do realise that if I don't have any there will be more for you."

"I know that, but I want you to try a piece. Pretty, pretty please Kai, with cream on top?" begged Tyson with large pleading brown eyes. Kai found that the longer he stared into those eyes the harder he found it to resist.

Sighing he grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"Yay! Yay!" The smaller boy watched eagerly as Kai poured some cream on his piece of cake and ate a bit with his spoon. "Well how is it?!" asked Tyson fervently awaiting a reaction.

"Good."

"See! See! I told you it was good didn't I?!" Kai gave a small chuckle. All this over a piece of cake, although he did have to admit it was good.

"You haven't touched you piece yet." He pointed out.

Looking down at his piece Tyson blushed a little. "Oh I guess I forgot." he said with a small laugh.

Tyson forget food? God that was definitely a first! Of course it didn't last for long… By the time Kai had finished his piece Tyson had all ready eaten four and was starting on his fourth. _Where does he put it all? _

After Tyson had devoured most of the pudding the pair retreated upstairs to Tyson's room where Kai glanced about somewhat curiously seeing this was the first time he had ever been in his team-mates room, considering he wasn't one for social visits. _This is the first and probably the last time I'll ever be here. Kai stopped for a moment and rethought over his words. There was almost a hint of sorrow in them. _

"Here you go Kai." said Tyson as he laid out one of the futons they had for when guests came to stay. "You don't mind do you? Or would you rather sleep in my bed?"

"With you?"

"What?! N-no I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant-"

"Relax Tyson, I was joking." sighed Kai. "And I'm fine with the futon." Kai stared at the panicked boy with mild surprise. It wasn't like Tyson to get up worked up like that. 

The blue haired boy's face went even redder as Kai looked at him. "Oh, uh, yeah I-I knew that…" Quickly he turned away and bent down pretending to smooth out the futon so he wouldn't have to look his team captain in the face. _Man, I don't understand what's wrong with me! Why am I acting like this? Kai's gonna end up thinking I'm a complete weirdo or something! Although he probably did actually all ready think I was one when he first met me and- Ah I'm rambling! Okay, okay just calm down and act- Wait a minute! Why am I so worried about what Kai thinks about me?! I mean he's my team captain and I do consider him a friend but… Maybe I do care about what he thinks. _He stopped for a moment before repeatedly tossing his head sideways. _Snap put of it!_

Kai glanced at Tyson curiously. He sure was acting strange… Then again it was Tyson, when was he never doing something weird and idiotic? But still… 

Turning away he suddenly noticed something. It was a picture in a photo frame hanging from the wall. It was a photograph of the blade breakers, the picture Mr. Dickinson had taken just after they won the world championships. Kai stood next to Tyson who held the winners trophy and also had his hand on his shoulder. 

"It's nice, isn't it?" spoke Tyson who had came up behind him when he noticed Kai looking at the photo.

"Uh, yeah…"

"I have all these great memories within my mind and I love to reflect on them, but the time when they really come alive is when I look at this picture." He gently placed his hand on Kai's shoulder causing other boy jolt slightly. "You look really happy in it. You have such a great smile. You should definitely smile more often" 

Slowly Tyson felt his hand slip away from Kai's shoulder as the taller boy turned and walked away. He watched him frowning. _I wonder if I made him mad again…_

Silence set upon the two boy's as the prepared to get ready for bed. Searching through his bag, Kai cursed.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked rather timidly, afraid of doing something to upset Kai further.

"I-" he stopped and sighed for a moment. "I forgot to bring something to sleep in." he replied, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh that's no problem. You can borrow a shirt and shorts from me." offered Tyson as he searched through the door and handed them to him.

"Uh, thanks." 

Tyson turned away from Kai as they both started to get changed. Quickly he threw his clothes on the floor and put on a pair of shorts and t-shirt he usually wore to bed. Kai was wearing much the same thing although they were tighter on him seeing as he was taller and more muscular than he. 

He turned around a few minutes later and despite knowing that Kai was changed he couldn't help feel nervous looking at him. _Kai… he looks really nice in those…Agh!?! What the hell am I saying?! It's Kai I'm talking about! How can I possibly say he looks nice?! It's not that I'm saying he's not attractive or anything, he actually is rather- Ah again what am I thinking?! Baka! Baka! Baka! How can I think of Kai my team-mate and friend in that way? _

Kai watched Tyson with mild puzzlement as the other boy made some rather odd facial expressions.

"Tyson are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh me? Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" he cried quickly holding his arms behind his head and fake laughing.  Kai nodded and managed to hide the smile which was forming on his lips. Tyson was the only one who seemed capable of making him smile. However when it came to showing his smile to other people that was another story. _Baka__…_

As Tyson face turned a fiery red he found that this time he could not overlook it. _Just stop it. There's no way that I can be attracted to Kai. Even if I were attracted to him nothing would ever come of it. Besides if Kai ever found out he would probably be disgusted at me and try to kill, or worse never speak to me ever again and that would cause trouble for the Blade breakers too. That's why I have to stop acting like this. I can never let Kai know that I have these sorts of thoughts and feelings about him. I know I can be pretty stupid but I can't be this time. I just can't…_

The two boys silently climbed into bed after Tyson had switched off the light. It was difficult for Tyson to rid himself of such thoughts when Kai I was right here in the room, and Kai the usual calm blader found himself becoming stressed with the constant questioning of what was so special about the idiotic boy who slept above him and why he was suddenly finding himself drawn towards him.

_I don't understand these feelings…_

"Um, Kai?"

"What?"

"Uh, Goodnight…"

"Yeah, goodnight Tyson…"

**Authors Notes: **I hope this chapter was all right and I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I know my writing style isn't that good. ^_^;;   The next chapter should be posted around New year. Thank you lots to TechnoRanma, maxraybeyblade, D. G., Jenny N, SilveryKistune, Ezj-key, Ms Hobgoblin, angel and timberwolf220 for reviewing. It means a lot! ^_^

(TechnoRanma) 

*blushes* I really didn't think this was all that good. I really love your TyKai fic' Impossible' and I've just realised that you've updated it so I'm really happy to be able to read another chapter. ^_^

(SilveryKitsune)

Shinji: I'm really glad you like my fic. Shinji-kun or Shinji-chan would be fine. ^_^

Shadow: Yeah she definitely doesn't deserve a sama attached to her name, I on the other hand you shall refer to as Shadow-sama your new all mighty and powerful mistress soon to be ruler of the entire universe! *insert evil laughter* 

Shinji: *sweatdrops* Ano…gomen… Yay Dragon plushie!!! *jumps up and down while glomping it* Arigatou Silver-san!

Shadow: Baka… 

Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji: Gomen nasai!!! I'm really sorry! It took me longer than I said it would to get this chapter out. I've been rather busy lately and had to finish my homework for going back to school. *curses school*

Shadow: Yeah, that's her excuse…

Shinji: I know that it's past the Christmas season now but I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Well it's Tykai so hopefully you should… 

Shadow: Yes, yes now on with the fic!

Shinji: Um, I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes since I usually tend to make them. ^_^;;

**Chapter 3**

The red eyed boy suppressed a sigh as lay staring upwards at the ceiling. He did this often seeing that he hadn't really anything better to do. He never thought he'd be doing it here however. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, these were just like any other days to him so when Tyson had come to his house it had surprised him. It shocked him that the blue haired boy was even thinking about him let alone coming to visit him. Then again they had been together in the World's championship Beyblade team together, but still… 

Often he would find his thoughts fixed on the boy and most of the time they had nothing to do with Beyblading whatsoever. When Tyson had visited him he had come as a friend not a team mate. He hadn't come because he was lonely so what other reason was there? Would he have come if Kenny hadn't been away on vacation?  Probably not… 

Out of all the people in his life Tyson had made the biggest impact on him. Sure his Grandfather had helped shape him into what he had become with all that time in the abbey when he was younger but with Tyson he caused him to think, he caused him to debate and reflect on his actions and feelings whilst with his Grandfather he just did what he was told. If it hadn't been for Tyson he doubted he would have had the courage to confront him. Because of Tyson's kindness and trust he was no longer under the manipulation and control of his wicked Grandfather. Because of him he was free. And although he has lost in his match against the demolition boys he knew he had done the right thing. Both Rei and Tyson had come through victorious however and thus the Blade breakers achieved their goal of becoming the world champion team.

 He had felt happy then. He had done what he had set out to do. The joyous looks of his team mates faces had made him happy, but that time was over now he had went back to being what he had always been. Alone. Sure he had his memories but this wasn't even to sustain him through the emptiness he felt, and despite everything that had happened he still hated admitting that he felt like this. He had always been alone, why should it bother him now? After all in away every single human being was fundamentally alone. He would waste hours debating this one simple question yet the conclusion he came to was always the same. Him. Tyson. And that boy was less than a meter away right now. 

The boy was a complete idiot, he was loud, obnoxious, stubborn, disgusting and down right annoying! He was the perfect representation of the kind of people Kai hated the most, yet he was drawn to him. He had been since the first time he had met him back when he was still a member of the Blade sharks. Despite the absurdness of it, it was all most like he had sensed something in him, something special that was different from any other person that he had ever met. This feeling had overwhelmed him in the first round of his and Tyson's first beyblade match causing him to lose without putting up a fight. Tyson then yelled at him claiming that he wasn't even trying which was very much true. Taking the younger boy's advice he did try and he won. After this victory he awoke to reality, Tyson was just like any other amateur blader and he could crush him easily. 

But things took an unexpected turn and giving it his all Tyson defeated him. That cocky little idiot defeated him! Yet Kai didn't feel as humiliated as he should have for deep down in his subconscious he knew that there really was something special about the kid after all. So having been defeated by Tyson he fulfilled his promise and became captain of the blade breakers. And after months of competing against many strong and at times odd opponents they won the world championships. Now about half a year here he was lying in that special idiotic boy's room staring at the ceiling. 

The photograph from the world championships was plastered in his mind, Tyson and his huge smile with his hand on his shoulder. 

_'You have a great smile. You should definitely smile more often.' _

_But that would mean being around you for only you can make me smile, Tyson. And that can never be. I can never be with you. Not the way I want it to be… _

He turned over pulling the covers over himself, no longer wanting to stare at the void white ceiling. A part of him wanted to laugh, the powerful and cold Kai reduced to a helpless state of confusion and despair. If only the others could see him, if only Tyson knew the truth. How would he react? No, he didn't even want to think about it, he couldn't stand for anyone to see him like this. All of this was going on in his mind and no doubt that stupid idiot was lying in a peaceful sleep dreaming of Christmas and food. Always carefree, indulging in the simple things in life. How pathetic. Yet it was also one of the reasons why he loved him… 

Contrary to Kai's belief, Tyson was very much awake. Usually the dark haired boy would fall asleep instantly the moment his head touch the pillow but tonight he was unable to take his mind off of the mysterious and handsome boy sleeping below him. Christmas usually made him feel so happy, as did being with his friends. With the fact that both were happening he should have been ecstatic. To a certain extent he was but… Kai… 

Tyson admired him. He was a great balder, calm, serious and very passionate about beyblading. The first time he met Kai he thought he was a no good jerk, he even kidnapped Kenny! He wanted to beat him so badly, to prove that he was as just as great a blader. And eventually he did. Yet he was not satisfied. He wanted more. And after Mr. Dickinson announced that he would be team captain of the Blade breakers he wanted to become friends with Kai. Kai however wasn't interested at all and instead kept to himself. The others in the Blade Breakers often saw him as being just downright arrogant but Kai knew that wasn't true. Deep down Tyson believed that Kai had a compassionate side and really did care about his team mates, only he was afraid to show it. Yes deep he knew that Kai cared. This belief was placed in jeopardy however when Kai deserted the Blade Breakers and became a member of the Demolition boys. 

Out of everyone Tyson took this fact the worst. When he found out it was like someone had stuck a sharp knife into him. He couldn't believe that Kai would do that, or he didn't want to believe it. He even tried convincing him to come back pleading with him. It hurt even worst when it finally sank in that Kai had betrayed them and wasn't going to be coming back. It seemed that the boy he had once known was gone, that or he had been an illusion all along. After all, the red eyed blader even went as far as trying to steal their bit beasts. Thankfully Max came alone in the nick of time and defeated him. Even after all that he as well as the others forgave Kai much to the other boy's shock. 

_Kai… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't returned to us… You're our captain and even if you don't see it I look up to you. Your always there looking out for us, looking out for me and there when I need advice about beyblading. To bad I can't ask you for any advice about this. I want to tell you but I can't. When the others are around I'm happy but when your there I-I feel warm… just looking at you makes me blush and your beautiful smile makes me just want to melt. I know what I'm saying must sound really stupid, I can barely believe I'm saying it myself! But I can't deny what I feel. I know I'm the kind of person who always acts on my emotions so it's difficult for me to sit back and do nothing. You'd hate me if I ever told. I couldn't stand your reaction, your reaction, after all why the hell would you be interested in someone like me? I guess the most I can ever ask of you is friendship and couldn't stand loosing that. So I will remain uncharacteristically silent, just as long as I can see your beautiful smile. You don't smile often, I wish you would. Sometimes I notice the edges of your lips curve. _Softly he sighed. _I wish you'd smile for me… _

Suddenly he heard movement coming from below him. _I guess it's just Kai turning in his sleep._ But then he heard soft footsteps. Slowly he pulled the covers away from his face and cautiously looked down to see that Kai was gone. Quickly he shot up and glanced around the room. He wasn't there. Had he left? Maybe he had gotten fed up and decided just to go home. Tyson bit lip. Perhaps Kai was angry with him, which could explain his leaving. The dark haired boy found him overcome with panic. He couldn't stand for Kai to be angry at him! 

He leapt out of bed ready to go after him when something suddenly dawned on him. Even if he did catch up with him, what would he say? Plead for him to return just like when Kai had left the Blade breakers? He felt tears from in his eyes. He was lost. He had no idea what to do. What if he went and chased after Kai only to blurt out his real feelings? But couldn't just stay here and do nothing no matter what he had promised himself. _Chikushou__! Damn you Kai! Why can't I get you out of my head?!_

The red eyed boy sighed as he stared outside standing in the dojo with the door opened. It was a cold night but that didn't particularly bother him. He just had to get away. He knew he couldn't leave. He had all ready done that to Tyson many a times before, plus he would probably get it into to his head that he has left because he was angry or something. Yeah right, if only that idiot knew how opposite it really was. _If I told him the truth he would know that I couldn't possibly hate him but that's not going to happen so what the hell can I do? I don't want to hurt him but…_

The flashing Christmas lights suddenly caught his eyes. He found it strange that Tyson and his Grandpa left them on even though both of them were all ready in bed. _The lights look great don't they, Kai?!_

Despite having the worlds Beyblading championships the little things still mattered to Tyson. It seemed that even the simplest of things would affect him. Kai was rather analytical and perspective when it came to observing the world but he never allowed such things to concern. Instead he ignored them, letting them pass by. Tyson was one of these things. He was simple, a kind, and stubborn guy without any worries who was always smiling. It was funny how such a simple thing could cause so much confusion. 

_I don't understand my feelings. I don't understand myself. Or could it be that I'm afraid to? _

"Kai!"

The light blue haired boy awoke from his thoughts and abruptly turned around. "Tyson?"

"I'm so glad I found you." Tyson sighed with great relief.

"I couldn't sleep so I just came out here to get some fresh air." replied Kai calmly. Wait was that tears in Tyson's eyes?

"I thought… I thought you had left…"

"Um well my bag and clothes are still in your room. I wouldn't have walked home in the middle of the night wearing only a t-shirt and shorts."

Tyson sweatdropped. "Oh yeah I never actually thought on that." he chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Kai sighed. _He really is an idiot. He was a great blader but when it came to common sense the boy was definitely lacking. Nonetheless Kai thought it was actually kind of cute._

Tyson stared curiously at the taller boy. _Is Kai trying to smile?_

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Let's go back to bed." said Kai before turning and walking away.

Tyson stood transfixed for a few moments and without thinking blurted out, "Kai!"

The other boy turned stopped and turned around. 

_Ah! What am I doing?! _"I-I uh I'm glad that you're here. I mean you're my friend and I'm grateful to be with you. I uh mean spent Christmas with you!"

"I'm glad I came."

"Really?! Cause I was worried that I had made you angry when I mentioned your smile." Kai looked at the other boy, trying his best to hide his sorrow. The way Tyson was acting wasn't like him at all. Was it because of him that he was acting so insecure?

"Tyson I wasn't angry with you, I was just…"

"Great!"

Kai softly bit his lip. "I know you want me to stay but maybe it would be better if I just left."

"Go?" What-what do you mean?" asked Tyson his voice quivering slightly.

"If I'm causing you to act like this, causing you to be so worried then maybe it would be best if I just went."

"You're saying you want to leave? Have I-" 

"No!" he shouted quickly. "Look it's me not you that I'm angry at. It's not your fault at all, I mean I want to stay but-"

"Then don't go!" yelled Tyson. "If you really don't want to go then stay!"

"It's not that easy…"

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to cause you worry on my account so…"

Suddenly he felt his sleeve being tugged. Turning his head he saw Tyson standing there, the tears clearly running from his eyes. 

"You're not hurting me! Please stay… please stay…" Kai was shocked, never had he seen him act like this, so vulnerable, so desperate. God he longed for the usual genki boy to crack a smile right now.

"Please stay." He begged once again. Despite the pain he was clearly causing him he still wanted him to stay. 

Ignoring all previous promises he carefully wrapped his arms around the grieving boy. He had never been so close to someone, not since he was a child. "Tyson, it will be all right. I promise that everything will be okay." spoke Kai gently soothing him.

"So-so you'll stay then?"

"Of course."

Kai carefully helped him to sit down and for minutes they sat there Kai with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. Tyson's breath caught in his throat as he felt his captain's strong arms gently cradling him. He had longed for so long to be held like this. Again he should have been happy but really all he wanted to do was cry, to breakdown and reveal his inner most feelings, but also he wished to continue receiving the comfort that Kai was giving him. He knew he couldn't have both so which one would he settle for?

Gradually the greyish haired blader pulled away causing Tyson to give a small whimper. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" offered Kai.

Tyson shook his head, his eyes fixed on the ground. "No, thank you."

"Okay."

There were a few moments of silence until Tyson spoke up. "I-I'm sorry for being so much bother. I wanted you to have a good Christmas but then this happened."

"You're not a bother Tyson. I'm just worried about you that's all."

Tyson quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really you don't have to worry about me." he replied with a smile that Kai could instantly tell was fake. 

"I guess we're both causing each other to worry."

"I worry about you because I care. I want you to be happy."

"But why, Tyson? Why is such a thing so important to you?"

"Like I said before, because you're happy and that makes me happy, plus when you're happy you smile."

"Smile?"

"I know it's really none of my business but you have an amazing smile. That's why I love that photo so much, because you're smiling." Kai suddenly felt himself blush. "You don't smile often but I love it when you do and-" The blue haired boy stopped, realising and fearing that he had said too much.

"I-I never realised that my smile meant that much to you." _The little things really do matter to Tyson, but why something like that? _

"I guess it's kind of funny how I only smile when you're around."

Tyson's face went red. "I know I do a lot of stupid things that makes everyone laugh. It's not like I can help it…"

"No, not just when you do idiotic things but when I'm with you…" Even just being near him made him happy, and on the edge of his lips a smile would form, a smile wishing to reveal itself. But he would hold it back. He couldn't let anyone see it. He couldn't show anyone his true feelings. _This… Is this happiness?  Tyson he makes me happy. Being around him makes me happy. When I see him smile it makes me even more so. When I see him sad, I worry, I feel pain. I guess I really must care about him then. I care about him just as he cares about me. _

"Kai?" Tyson stared at the other boy curiously. He hadn't said anything for a few minutes and looked as if he were debating something.

"If it makes you happy then I'll stay here with you."

"Huh?"

"Seeing a hyperactive idiot like you in such a pathetic state is too depressing."

Tyson smiled. "Kai, you're so kind."

He gave a small chuckle. "That's the first time anybody's ever called me that."

"Ne, so the cold tough guy attitude really is just for show after all." laughed Tyson.

Kai snorted and turned away. "Idiot, what the hell are you talking about?" His eyes softened once he heard Tyson laughing.

"You're just a big softie aren't you?!"

"Well at least I'm not a complete fool who goes around constantly making a fool of himself." 

"Hey!" Yes it seemed that Tyson was back to his old self and for the first time Kai allowed himself to smile without any hesitation.

Tyson looked at him with surprise. He was smiling just like he had done at the world championships. "Kai…"

"I guess I'm happy that you're all right now."

"You're smile is-"

"Amazing, right? Again that's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that."

"Actually I was going to say that it's beautiful." Kai's eyed widened and before he could do anything the smaller boy suddenly pressed his lips against his smile.

Ty-Tyson was kissing him?! His lips they were so soft… Was it all just a dream?

Abruptly Tyson pulled away realising what he was doing. "Ka-Kai! I-I'm sorr-" The taller boy wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against him continuing their kiss. Dream or not he had just tasted Tyson's soft lips and he longed to taste them again, this time pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. To his surprise the other boy didn't struggle at all, in fact the soft moans he was making seemed to indicate that he was enjoying it. Tyson ran his fingers through Kai's soft light blue hair, but even softer were his lips, so warm, they tasted sweeter than he could have possibly imagined.

Gradually they pulled away due to the sad human need of oxygen. With the warmth of Tyson's body gone Kai suddenly found his self terrified. How would he react? He knew the smaller boy had wanted comfort but like this? He sat there panting now staring straight into Tyson's eyes. "Tyson…"

Unexpectedly he felt something gently caressing his cheek. Dropping his gaze he realised that it was Tyson who was stroking his cheek with his hand. Slowly he looked back into Tyson's chocolate eyes. He now saw the warmth in them and the finally the truth sank in. And as all sound seemed to fade he watched as the dark haired slowly mouthed the words 'I love you.' And feeling himself melt he too said without any hesitation the words 'I love you'. 

Now he knew the reason why Tyson had really invited him here, and now he knew the reason why he accepted the boy's offer. And having being given the warmth that Tyson had shared with him he found that he could no longer close his feelings to him. Was this what peopled called love? Or perhaps it was one of those Christmas miracles which Tyson had spoke of. Hey, maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all…

"I'll definitely have to take a photo of that smile." Spoke Tyson gently.

Giving a small laugh Kai carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him. Both smiling they stared blissfully at the stars, the snow lightly falling.  

"Kirei! It's really beautiful… But not as beautiful as you…" said blue haired boy melting in his loves arms. 

Kai gently snorted. "Stupid idiot…" 

**Authors Notes: **I hope this chapter was okay and the ending wasn't too bad. Thanks to Natasha AKA: Tash, Kia, ShadowDragon22 and Ms Hobgoblin for reviewing last chapter. It's appreciated very much. A bigger thanks to TechnoRanma for all the encouragement! *blushes* I'm really happy you like my fic so much. ^__^ I hope the ending wasn't disappointing. 

Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
